


Oumota Weekend

by 0urhappygirl500



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Despair AU, Soulmates, hopespeak academy au, it's spelt ouma, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0urhappygirl500/pseuds/0urhappygirl500
Summary: The fics I've written for the Oumota weekend on Tumblr





	1. Day 1 - Villain/ Hero - Super Heroes AU

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Villain/ Hero - Super Heroes AU

“Well this is another fine mess that you’ve gotten me into,” Akamatsu or Musical Note as the public knew the heroine said in a dry un-amused manner while they dangled upside down over a pit, luckily for the both of them the pit was empty right now but Kaito knew from experience that it could soon be filled with any number of things from animals, to chocolate pudding.   
  
That had been an interesting afternoon.   
  
“How was I supposed to know he had knock out gas on him!?” Kaito protested wincing at the memory of how they got into this situation in the first place.   
  
Though she was wearing a mask that covered her eyes, Kaito knew that the girl was rolling them when she replied, “geez Luminary I don’t know? Maybe because you’ve fought him like over a hundred times!?”   
  
Kaito winced again as Akamatsu raised her voice again in frustration, though he couldn’t really blame her, this was not how Kaito had wanted this team up to go.   
  
He and Akamatsu had started the whole superhero thing around the same time and had worked together a lot but after Akamatsu had found her arch nemesis, a really dangerous shape shifter she’d become more focused on putting the shape shifter behind bars than anything else.   
  
She’d even broken up her partnership with Shuichi to try and protect the detective from their line of work and she was still a bit angry with Kaito over him making Shuichi his sidekick. But Kaito couldn’t help it, when Akamatsu had first started out she and Shuichi had been an unstoppable team, his investigative stills really making a difference.   
  
Shuichi had way too much potential to be left on the bench.   
  
Not that Akamatsu ever really approved of Momota’s sidekicks; she still acted suspicious towards Harumaki just because the other girl used to be an assassin that Akamatsu had fought.   
  
But Harumaki had changed! She’d reformed and just because Akamatsu had gone up against her a couple of times didn’t change the fact that Harumaki was on their side now!   
  
Kaito had been hoping that teaming up with Akamatsu today might encourage the girl to work with him more like they used to and that way she could reconnect with Shuichi and get to know Harumaki, he was worried about Akamatsu sometimes. Ever since Cosplay Cat had started becoming a real problem, he’d barely seen her with anyone who wasn’t Chabashira who had quickly become Akamatsu’s new partner after she’d told Shuichi to stay out of the super-heroing business.   
  
With their team up today being so important though Kaito should have expected to run into him.   
  
“Looks like you’re in a difficult situation right now aren’t you Luminary?” said a familiar voice and Kaito had to strain his neck to see the voices owner entering the room, almost as if he knew that Kaito had been thinking about him.   
  
Kaito had never seen his face due to the fact that he hid behind that annoying clown mask of his but Kaito just *knew* that the other boy was grinning right now.   
  
“Let us go Trickster!” Kaito yelled suddenly struggling against his bonds with more effort, he could feel that he was beginning to untangle his bonds ignoring the complaining coming from Akamatsu as he did so.   
  
Trickster only tilted his head to the side giving off a thoroughly amused air before letting out his signature laugh "Nishishi, now why would I do that before we’ve had any fun Luminary? I’ve only *just* caught you in my trap!” Trickster mocked his words laced with a sinister aura.   
  
“You’re the one who’s trapped Trickster!” Kaito refuted “in the crooked grip of crime!”   
  
Kaito could practically feel the rooms other two occupants rolling their eyes at him but he remained firm directing his gaze to the stolen art that Trickster had stolen though he doubted anyone could see where he was looking with his astronaut themed helmet.   
  
Though Trickster seemed to be able to tell where Kaito was looking and began making his way to the paintings and statues “spare me your morality hero I deserve these masterpieces far more than those nasty old curators of that dusty old museum,” Trickster said in a board tone of voice gesturing to one of the paintings for emphasis.   
  
“Those old coots would probably use them for *way* worse stuff than I would anyway! I mean I just want to decorate my room a little bit, really spruce up the place! Is that such a crime?” Trickster’s tone was a mocking one and back when Kaito had first starting fighting Trickster he would have probably risen to the bait and started a full blown argument right then and there but now Kaito had to hold back letting out a laugh.   
  
As if he’d really decorate his room, most of the stuff the Trickster stole ended up with the police with or without the hero’s interfering.   
  
The Trickster really was a hard guy to understand, even Shuichi couldn’t figure him out saying it was probably better to just focus on bringing him to justice than think about his motivations and there was a time when Kaito would have agreed with that statement but the more he and the Trickster clashed the more he wasn’t sure.   
  
Sometimes it felt like the Trickster was doing more to bring bad guys to justice than they were! Heck even tonight they’d only run into Trickster robbing a museum because they were investigating the museums curators counterfeiting and selling art on the black market. With the Trickster’s theft there would be an even more intensive insurance investigation leading to the curator’s crimes almost definitely being discovered. Kaito couldn’t see how they wouldn’t be exposed at this rate anyway.   
  
Which made Kaito wonder whose side the Trickster was even on. The self-proclaimed villain’s innocent victims more often than not ended up turning out to be not quite so innocent, exposing people who would use their money, or power or status to be above the law.   
  
A lot of the public treated Trickster like a Robin Hood figure because of this and he even had fans much to the displeasure of a lot of Kaito’s fellow heroes.   
  
Kaito had once tried asking Trickster why he did what he did, whose side was he really on and the smaller boy had only said he was on his own side doing things for fun.   
  
Not that Kaito really believed that but it still pissed him off, Trickster wasn’t like Maki who had been forced to do bad things, he had a choice. If Trickster really was trying to bring evil to justice like the rest of them he could do so much more on their side! Why did he choose to be a villain?   
  
“Hey Luminary, I think I can get loose if you-“ Akamatsu began to say before Kaito talked over her, too focused on Trickster to properly listen.   
  
“I don’t get it man with your skills you could do so much good, you have to know you’re way too smart for this villain shit!” Kaito said trying to get through to the Trickster once again, things would be so much better for everyone if he just worked with them!   
  
“Ha! You heroes and your- wait was that supposed to be some kind of compliment?” Trickster asked in surprise mid taunt, voice laced with something close to happiness.   
  
“Hey less banter and more escaping… are you even listening to me?” Akamatsu’s voice questioned from beside him.    
  
“Sometimes with the things you come up with it’s obvious you’re incredible but you’re on the wrong side!” Kaito continued, his and the Tricksters gaze locked on to each other “Give up this life of crime Trickster, let me help… rehabilitate you,”    
  
Akamatsu suddenly paused in her struggling looking between Kaito and Trickster in disbelief “…wait… Are you two flirting right now!?”   
  
“Awe, you’re always trying to take away my fun Luminary. That’s why it’s so imperative I take you out,” Trickster said mockingly his voice light and playful and Kaito could almost imagine a glint in his eyes.   
  
“Not if I take you down first!” Kaito refuted smirking with confidence even though Trickster couldn’t see it.   
  
“You are! You’re seriously flirting right now! Flirterers!” Akamatsu accused just as Kaito finished untangling his knots and letting them both break free.   
  
“Oops! Looks like it’s time to go!” Trickster stated cheerfully as the two heroes stuck their landings while he grabbed a painting before running off.   
  
“You go make sure the rest of the stolen art is secure I’ll handle Trickster!” Kaito yelled already running after the other boy.   
  
“Yeah, I’ll bet”. Akamatsu muttered but she made her way to the stolen items and would probably secure all the exits in the building soon.   
  
Kaito sprinted down the hallways, every time he thought he lost Trickster he managed to catch a glimpse of him. Giving himself an extra push Kaito channeled energy into his legs and sprang forward to tackle him only for the Trickster to dodge. This led to a series of Kaito attacking with the Trickster somehow always managing to dodge but luckily not running away this time.   
  
It almost felt like a strange dance honestly Kaito thought as he grinned with the rush of adrenaline.   
  
“You know Luminary, I think you might be the one who chose the wrong side.” Trickster stated thoughtfully dodging another one of Kaito’s attacks “I think we could make good partners in crime, I’m always looking for more minions” the smaller boy offered tauntingly dodging Kaito’s kick.   
  
“Ha! I only serve justice Trickster!” Kaito said defiantly as he finally managed to surprise Trickster with a feigned attack and tackle him to the ground, “but justice is always looking for new recruits as well,” Kaito told him smugly as he put Trickster’s hands behind his back.   
  
“I can’t believe you two,” muttered Akamatsu’s voice as she ran up to them Kaito turning towards her happily.   
  
“Hey Musical Note! Everything go okay on you’re end?” Kaito asked as Akamatsu picked up the painting that Trickster had dropped.   
  
“Yep! Everything stolen is accounted for now we just need to get them back where they belong!” Akamatsu said as Trickster scoffed.   
  
“They belong with someone who’ll appreciate them!” Trickster whined while Akamatsu smirked at him.   
  
“What are you someone with a taste for the finer things in life then Trickster?” Akamatsu taunted.   
  
“…I mean… obviously not,” Trickster stated flatly, jerking his head slightly in Kaito’s direction.   
  
“Ugh, give me a break!” Akamatsu groaned as Kaito looked between the two of them, what the hell was that? He felt like he was missing something.   
  
“Hey ease up Musical Note, he’s only a thief. Not some dangerous psychopath,” Kaito warned slightly, Akamatsu had gotten more intense since she started trying to catch Cosplay Cat and he sometimes worried that she might cross a line one day.   
  
“Are you forgetting he kidnapped us?” Akamatsu asked in disbelief just before Trickster freed himself from Kaito’s hold, knocking Kaito off him and sprinting like a dart round the corner.   
  
He and Akamatsu gave chase but as soon as they turned the corner Trickster was nowhere in sight.   
  
Akamatsu sighed and looked at Kaito almost accusingly as if it was his fault that Trickster got away.   
  
“What?” Kaito asked defensively as Akamatsu started making her way back to where the rest of the stolen art was.   
  
“You definitely like him,” Akamatsu accused in a dry voice leaving Kaito spluttering to defend himself.   
  
“What!? No I don’t!” Kaito defended feeling his face heating up a bit “I’m only trying to get him on our side! You can’t tell me things wouldn’t be easier if her worked with us!”   
  
“It definitely would be easier, but I had no idea letting him escape was part of reform therapy,” Akamatsu joked giving him a sly smile. “Hey maybe I should tell my partner to try that with The Red Mage next time,”   
  
Kaito scoffed and rolled his eyes putting his hands in his pockets only to notice a note there, taking out the note he couldn’t help but smile when he read it’s contents “don’t worry Musical Note I have a feeling I’ll run into the Trickster soon,”   
  
_ ‘Let’s play again sometime Luminary! ;) _ __  
__  
__ -Trickster’   
  



	2. Day 2 - Soulmates AU - Everyone has a plant that represents their soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they were Soulmates

Kaito had always loved plants, it might have seemed strange to some people with his gaze always directed towards the stars for Kaito to love something so close to the ground and earth but Kaito had always loved plants.  
  
He just loved taking care of something and nurturing it and watching it grow from a little seed or sprout into something amazing and strong and beautiful. People were like that too with enough care and attention they could grow into something amazing; his sidekicks were proof of that having grown so much since he had first met them.  
  
There was also something more personal that he liked about watching plants grow, he liked supporting and nurturing things. Kaito liked watching a plant grow into something strong and beautiful and be proud of the fact that he did that, he had taken care of that plant and it had grown into something amazing.  
  
Plants were also good for astronaut training since having a green thumb took care and patience and you’d also need to grow plants in habitats in space so he could like plants and nature and still keep his goal towards the stars!  
  
But what probably inspired he love of plants or at least his love of taking care of plants was like most people with a green thumb, his interest in soulmates.  
  
Everyone is born holding a small seed that when planted would grow into a plant that represented their soulmate, not only did the plant and its meaning give hints to what kind of person your soulmate was but the state of the plant could also show you how your soulmate was doing.  
  
Kaito’s grandparents were soulmates and it always amazed him with how special you could tell they were to each other just by the plants alone. His grandfather’s plant was his grandmother’s favorite and also according to the stories he used to tell Kaito the same kind of flower that his grandfather had given his grandmother on their first date.  
  
Apparently that had been his grandmother’s first clue that his grandfather had been her soulmate.  
  
Kaito’s grandmother’s plant was a small plum blossom tree representing the fact that pickled plums were his grandfather’s favorite food. His grandfather often joked that the first time he had tasted his grandmother’s homemade pickled plums he had all but proposed to her on the spot, certain that she was his soulmate.  
  
Kaito loved hearing his grandparent’s soulmate stories but what he loved most was how beautiful their soulmate flowers looked still vibrant and full of life despite their old age. One look at those plants and you could tell in an instant just low much his grandparents loved each other and how happy they made each other.  
  
Kaito loved that and he was so happy for his grandparents, but looking at their soulmate plants was slightly bittersweet for him, because it reminded him of the state of his own plant.  
  
Ever since Kaito could remember his plant had always been wilting, no matter how much sunlight it got or how much he watered it the plant always looked dried up, never seemingly getting enough nutrients, never seeming to get enough care.  
  
Kaito was too young to remember it but apparently when he was a toddler he would use to throw a fit about how his plant hadn’t grown as tall as the other kids soul mate plants, how it would always take his flowers buds longest to bloom.  
  
He *did* remember getting into a fight with one kid that had tried to make fun of Kaito’s soulmate saying they couldn’t be that great if they had produced such a sorry looking flower. That was the first time Kaito thinks he had ever punched someone. Both Kaito and the other kid had gotten a time out for that fight but Kaito hadn’t regretted it. No one made fun of his soulmate, they were the soulmate of Kaito Momota Luminary of the Stars they were amazing no matter what state their plant was in!  
  
But it was hard not to notice the slight worried looks and glances his grandmother and other adults had sometimes given the plant whenever one of the flowers would loose another petal growing up. He couldn’t blame her when it would make Kaito himself so frustrated.  
  
He always used to wonder what he was doing wrong, why his plant was never as vibrant as his grandparents but his grandmother had told him it wasn’t his fault.  
  
One day around the time he was twelve she had sat him down and started showing him how to make flower supports when his plant had started drooping more than usual.  
  
“Kaito, sweetie your soul mate is probably having a hard time but that means you just need to be extra strong for them right now, when you meet them I’m sure that flower will become the prettiest one yet. They’ll need you to take care of them, it’s probably why the universe chose you for each other because I’m sure you’ll be their hero one day… but until you meet them you can take care of this plant” she had said as the flower stood a little straighter with the support “when you take care of this plant, I’m sure your soul mate will be able to feel your warmth. They’ll know that there’s someone out there who’ll look out for them”  
  
Kaito had taken those words to heart; he’d thrown himself into learning about plant care and tried taking care of those flowers that represented his soulmate as much as he could. He hoped that his care had helped the plant in some way, that the plant was healthier that he would have been without him, that some how his soulmate could feel him trying to take care of those flowers, trying to make them bloom and knew that Kaito was out there somewhere looking out for them. Kaito hoped that his soulmate knew that they had someone who cared about them.  
  
But still it was hard watching every time the flowers would loose another petal and Kaito found himself wishing he could find his soulmate this instant and make sure that they were never sad or hurt again, that those flowers would never wilt or dry up or loose another petal again.   
  
Looking up the meaning of the flowers was worse, purple hyacinth. A flower that represented deep regret. Kaito could only hope that his soulmate simply liked flower and wasn’t connected to its symbolism.  
  
Part of him sometimes wondered if those wilting hyacinths were why he wanted to be a hero and help others so much because he hadn’t found he soulmate, because he hadn’t been able to save them yet, he couldn’t do anything but take care of those flowers and hope that his soulmate could feel his support.  
  
Kaito couldn’t save his own soulmate yet but he could try and help the people around him. He could at least support the people he could reach right now, people who probably had their own soulmates worrying about them. It was kind of nice to know that every time Kaito helped a person the flowers that represented them probably grew a lot stronger too and their soulmates would be able to smile knowing that their soulmate had worked through whatever had been causing them problems and holding them back.  
  
When you helped someone you weren’t just helping one person but two because everyone had a soulmate out there that was important to them.  
  
Kaito always thought it was a good thing to do, to help every person that you could; he really thought that the world would be a much better place if everyone would help each other.  
  
Still despite every person he helped Kaito still wanted to see the day when he could help his own soulmate and see his soulmate plant grow just as beautiful and full of life as his grandparents soulmate plants.  
  
For now though Kaito would just have to make do with taking care of his soulmate plant and the people around him.  
  
“um… Momota-kun, do you really think that our soulmates can feel it when we take care of their plants?” Shuichi asked looking a bit embarrassed as he stared at the potted snow drop flower and lifted a hand up to touch a hat that was no longer there, only to seem to catch himself and lowering his hand down nervously.  
  
“Oh course they can!” Momota encouraged turning his attention back to the support his was making for the hyacinth flowers, he thought that it would be a good change of pace for him to show his sidekicks some plant care tricks during their usual training.  
  
It was a nice change of pace and well soulmate plants were important to him, he wanted to share something this important with his sidekicks. He’s glad that they had felt the same way and also brought their soulmate plants. The plants weren’t as great as they could be Maki’s was strong but seemed to lack energy and droop a bit while Shuichi’s was smaller than it should be but both were clearly strong plants which made him smile.  
  
His sidekicks probably had some good soulmates out there that he knew they’d be able to take care of.  
  
“Are you sure you even know what your doing? That plant doesn’t look very healthy,” Harumaki said eying the plant doubtfully though she was still making a support for her calla lilies so she at least trusted he knew what he was doing on some level.  
  
“Of course I do!” Kaito defended straightening up as he finished with the support, “trust me this plant is way healthier than it would be without some help!” Kaito said bringing his fists together for emphasis.  
  
“Of course everything is better with support and it is without,” Kaito added giving his sidekicks a little wink, which they responded to with a look of slightly fond exasperation. Kaito stuck by his words though, he had to believe he was making some difference.   
  
“I’m sure you’re defiantly making a difference,” Shuichi said and almost caused Kaito to flinch in surprise at the detective’s accuracy at guessing what he was thinking, it honestly amazed Kaito that Shuichi didn’t realize how perceptive he could be.  
  
“But still have those flowers always looked like that?” Harumaki asked cutting through Kaito’s thoughts about Shuichi’s skill and talking over what Shuichi had been wanting to say though judging by the detective’s expression it was probably the same thing Maki was asking about now.  
  
Kaito sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, he couldn’t blame his sidekicks for being worried or curious but it really was a difficult subject that sometimes made him feel useless.  
  
“Yeah they’ve never really been the most… healthy plants…” Kaito tried as Maki began to play with her hair.  
  
“They haven’t improved at all? Not even since around the time you started coming to Hopes Peak?” Maki asked her eyes darting between the flowers and him as Kaito sighed again almost dejectedly.  
  
“No they haven’t really ever shown signs of getting better on their own,” Kaito admitted, heck if anything the flowers had fallen into *worse* condition since the start of school which meant he could only wonder and worry about what on earth was happening to his soulmate.  
  
Pushing his feelings of unease down though, Kaito gave his sidekicks and encouraging smile and a thumbs up, “but that’s why I’ve got to find them! Just you watch one day those flowers are going to bloom so much it won’t know what hit it!” Kaito promised causing his sidekicks to smile though Maki seemed to quickly go to pout slightly about something as she continued playing with her hair.  
  
“I’m sure you’re definitely going to be able to help your soulmate,” Shuichi said with a slight smile before looking a bit thoughtful “they say that even small positive interactions between soulmates can have positive effects on the plants that represent them so I’m sure once you meet your soulmate you’ll definitely notice a difference” Shuichi raised his hand again to pull down a hat that wasn’t there again but didn’t manage to catch himself in time and was met with empty air.  
  
Shuichi seemed a bit embarrassed as Kaito turned his attention to him but continued to speak, which just went to show how far his side kick had come “but until you meet them I think you’ve definitely been helping these flowers and your soulmate and I’m sure they’re really great full... I know I would be” Shuichi said encouraging which caused Kaito to chuckle slightly under his breath, as Shuichi looked more embarrassed giving encouragement than the detective ever did when receiving it.   
  
“Yeah when it comes to stuff like this you’ve got to be positive for you and your soulmates sake!” Kaito stated both for his sidekicks and a bit for his own sake, after that their conversation devolved into easy small talk about things that were happening in their class and Kaito giving general plant care tips until eventually he excused himself to go to the bathroom for a bit.  
  
When he got there however he saw something right out of a horror movie.  
  
“Oh did I get you? Did I get you? I always knew Momota-chan screamed like a girl!” the voice of the person responsible for his current distress and most people’s distress said giving Kaito their signature grin.  
  
“What the hell are you doing!?” Kaito said already feeling his anger building as he saw Ouma Kokichi the Super High School Level Supreme Leader standing there with blood running down his face, the little brat was probably waiting in the bathroom to scare people, he always did things like this!  
  
Kaito was about to grab Ouma and tell him to stop messing around when the strange fact that the other boy was being weirdly quiet, normally he wouldn't shut up in his teasing. Pausing Kaito took another look at him and noticed that Ouma’s eyes looked slightly out of focus and he was swaying slightly on his feet.  
  
“…Hey are you all right?” Kaito found himself asking as Ouma gave him a grin in return.  
  
“Oh is Momota-chan worried about me? I didn’t know you cared-“ Ouma began to tease before seemingly loosing his balance and putting one hand on the sink counter to steady himself and another lingering just in front of his forehead.  
  
“Hey!” Kaito said worry lacing his voice as he was already taking a step forward, hand already outstretched only to stop himself when he saw Ouma take a step back restoring the distance between them looking almost defensive, Kaito’s hand hovered there awkwardly for a moment before lowering in as he examined Ouma once again, taking in the blood that seemed to still be flowing, the smaller boys wobbly stance and how his usually bright eyes seemed to shift in and out of focus.  
  
“What happened to you?” Kaito asked feeling slightly concerned.  
  
Ouma’s eyes seemed to refocus on him at the question and Kaito wasn’t sure if the smaller boy rocking on the back of his feet had anything to do with his swaying or just the fact that the liar never seemed to be able to sit still.  
  
“I wanted to see if I could walk along one of the balustrades in the school. A supreme leader’s got to be able to move along anything for his quick getaways after all buuuuuut, I kind of fell and scratched my head on the way down.” Ouma explained sighing at his failure at his own self-imposed challenge “I came here to wash off the blood, yeah this is real blood by the way... but Momota-chan’s screaming interrupted me.  
  
“Hey I didn’t scream!” Kaito defended before realizing the implications of what Ouma had just said, “Hey, wait how far did you fall?” Kaito asked unable to stop worry bubbling up inside him. Which only increased when Ouma failed to answer him eyes unfocused and staring through him.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Y-Yeah! Totally listening.” Ouma said with a slight laugh wobbling more evident, “S-Sorry. The blood loss is making me kinda dizzy.” He continued not realizing he was increasing Kaito’s discomfort because since when did Ouma Kokichi ever apologize for anything?  
  
“Right, Right” Ouma muttered as if that would balance him “I think I just fell one story maybe?” Ouma informed him as if he wasn’t entirely sure.  
  
“You fell an entire floor!?”  
  
“I guess?”  
  
Kaito had to pause at that looking at Ouma incredulously before grabbing the smaller boys hand and leading him out of the bathroom.   
  
The haziness that seemed to have fallen over Ouma lifted slightly at Kaito grabbing him because he immediately started squirming trying to get out of Kaito’s grip as they walked through the halls but didn’t seem to have the energy or strength to free himself.  
  
“Let go!” Ouma said once it became apparent that he couldn’t free himself when Kaito failed to comply with Ouma’s demand he started squirming once more “someone help Momota-chan is kidnapping me!” Ouma cried though it lacked the energy that the lair’s dramatic exclamations would usually have.   
  
“Shut up I’m not kidnapping you!” Kaito defended “We’re going to the nurses office, you need like bandages and shit not just washing off the blood I’m pretty sure you have a concussion!”  
  
Ouma fell silent at that as they walked down the hall but once the nurses office was in sight he spoke up “why do you care?”  
  
Kaito paused at that and stared at Ouma in disbelief “you have a concussion! You expect me to just walk away not knowing if your getting help or not?!” Kaito said and he would have almost have thought that Ouma was messing around again if it weren’t for his blank confused stare as if he really didn’t understand why Kaito was bothering to get him medical attention.  
  
Kaito sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand “Never mind let’s just try to get you fixed up,” he said as he pulled Ouma into the nurse’s office.  
  
It was late so Kaito had honestly expected the room to be empty but luckily one of their upperclassmen seemed to be taking stock of the supplies, she had naturally freaked out at the sight of Ouma covered in blood but quickly moved to disinfect and take care of the injury.  
  
Kaito simply found himself hovering in the background as Ouma was treated but once the girl was done bandaging the smaller boy the girl turned to him with an apologetic nervous smile “Um, I’ll take care of things from here so you don’t have to stay… Unless of course you want to I’m so sorry!” she said seeming seconds away from a panic.  
  
“Well I don’t want him to stay Momota-chan’s too fussy! He’s making my head feel worse!” Ouma said and Kaito felt himself giving Ouma an irritated glare.  
  
“Fine I’m leaving!” It wasn’t like Kaito wanted to worry about Ouma anyway and he marched towards the door only to pause when Ouma’s voice suddenly spoke out again.  
  
“Thanks,” Ouma muttered in an unusually quiet voice, Kaito turned back to look at Ouma unable to believe what he had just heard only to see Ouma lying down in one of the infirmary beds pulling a blanket over himself much to the alarm of their upperclassmen.  
  
“Ouma-kun wait you shouldn’t go to sleep just yet!” she cried out in alarm as Kaito shrugged to himself as he exited the infirmary.  
  
It was probably the concussion talking anyway.  
  
Kaito sighed to himself as he made his way back; he’d kept his sidekicks waiting too long.  
  
“Hey guys sorry I-“ Kaito began to apologize as he arrived back only to stop when he saw Shuichi and Harumaki staring at the purple hyacinth flowers, the sight he was met with brought excitement, disbelief and hope all bubbling to his chest at the unbelievable sight.  
  
As he watched a new flower bloom into life on those normally wilting hyacinths.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually took me the longest out of all the prompts, I hope you guys like it. Watch me repeat the term soulmate plants 50 times


	3. Day 3 - Bed Sharing - Non Despair AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day! Technically they are in the same bed for the first bit

February was typically a cold month but Kaito had never had a problem with getting out of bed during it despite the cold. He had always heard his friends complain about how hard it was to leave the warmth of their beds during the winter months unable to get up and start the day.

That had never been quite the problem for Kaito; there were always so many things to do in the day, always so many things waiting to be accomplished. It always seemed like it would be such a waste to spend the whole day in bed.

That’s why usually on any other given day; Kaito would have been up before anyone else already making himself breakfast and preparing for his morning jog. Today though it was already midway through when most people were having breakfast and Kaito still couldn’t find himself able to get up.

The cold February air seemed chillier than ever and with the heat of another body next to him the bed he was in had never felt so warm.

Kaito couldn’t decide if it was him putting the talk he knows they should be having off that has him so reluctant to get out of bed and move, if he makes a movement to start a new day that means that they’ll both have to acknowledge what happened last night. He knows they should talk about it, sort things out, decide where things go from here or at least make sure that things aren’t too awkward between them in the future. But another part of him doesn’t want to move on, doesn’t want, whatever it is that happened to end. He just wants to stay here in this moment just the two of them.

The bed in the hotel that they both ended up in is soft and warmer and more comforting that any bed Kaito has ever been in, he’s partly treasuring the silence, one of the few moment of peace and quiet that happens with the person Kaito’s currently sharing his bed with. The other boy’s brilliant mind is probably reeling just as much as Kaito’s is, basking in this strange comforting after glow, as if something he hadn’t known was missing was finally in place like the final piece has fallen into place and the puzzle suddenly looks like a whole new picture.

Kaito knows he should be feeling shock, he is in a way, and his mind almost can’t seem to admit that any of this is real, that any of this happened. There should be shock and regret and disbelief and there is in a way. But all the other emotions are quieted down to the point of non-existence by the feeling of how *right* this is.

The two of them, in this bed together, keeping each other warm on a cold February morning.

The strange spell of disbelief and trying to reason it all into something that makes sense finally breaks on the beds other occupant and Ouma Kokichi moves to sit up and just like that last night became the new day, they had to start it and face what they did.

With a sign Kaito also sits up in the bed as well suppressing the small shudder he wants to let out at relinquishing the blankets warmth.

Though the strange stillness that had trapped them in a moment of realization ever since the door closed, had ended they both stood frozen contemplating what happened last night, what they both did.

Eventually Kokichi spoke “well,” he started carefully, the smile slowly stretching on his lips almost bordering on malicious. The tone of his voice was joking but couldn’t quite hide the undertones of panic which Kaito wasn’t sure was because of the situation they had found themselves in or because Kaito had just gotten that good at reading between the lines of Kokichi’s ever action with all the years they had known each other. There was a almost a playful glint in his eyes mixed in with something that might have been fear: fear over what they just did? Fear over what the others might say if they found out? Fear of Kaito or of himself? Kaito couldn’t say, resigning himself to simply listening to whatever words were going to come out of Kokichi’s mouth.

“Well, I’ve certainly never done *that* with *you* before,”

 

* * *

 

  
If someone had told Kaito back in his early days of Hopes Peak that he would one day come to consider Ouma Kokichi as one of his closest friends he would have laughed in their face, or at the very least he would have told them to stop messing around.

But that is what had happened, somehow or another the little liar had become one of the people he trusted most and one of the people he cared most about, if through nothing else but constant exposure.

Their relationship back in Hopes Peak had been one of rivalry if he had to put a label on it. Or at least that’s how Kaito would have described it. Whenever he thought back to his high school days other than the time he spent with his sidekicks his most vivid memories were chasing Kokichi around the school, trying to stop his mischief or trying to get him to apologize for one thing or another.

Their first year had been nothing but aimless chases to the point that Kaito would think that Kokichi was simply letting Kaito think he was chasing him, letting him get just close enough, letting him catch just enough of a glance of him before disappearing just out of his grasp.

In their second year though, a miracle seemed to happen where Kaito finally caught the little liar off guard and managed to grab and catch him. The disbelief and indignation on the smaller boys face had seemed to make all the aimless previous chases worth it and Kaito had only lost his grip on the other boy from laughing out loud at the outraged expression on Kokichi’s face.

From that point onward Kokichi seemed to have resolved to not let himself get caught again but Kaito’s own resolve had increased tenfold because if Kokichi could be caught once, then he could be caught again and he was right. As time went on Kaito became better at chasing and catching Kokichi learning how to read which way he would move and where he would hide. By the time they had both graduated Hopes Peak Kaito would swear up and down that the number of times he’d caught Kokichi and the number of times Kokichi got away from him were equal.

Even now they were still tied.

Just before they had graduated Kokichi had told Kaito they wouldn’t see each other again, a statement that Kaito had guessed to being a lie. In the end it turned out that he had been right when he saw Kokichi on the same University campus as him all the way over in America.

At first Kaito had endeavored just to ignore him, he was social and made friends quickly but Kokichi had kept showing up wherever he went, probably for the familiarity. That was why Kaito had put up with Kokichi during their first year of University after all. Despite easily making new friends there was something comforting about having someone he knew around, someone who understood where he came from and someone he could have conversation in Japanese with.

That’s the only reason Kaito could think of when he somehow made Kokichi a steady part of his life, Kokichi was the only one from Hopes Peak there with him after all so Kaito couldn’t be blamed if he had eventually started just hanging around Kokichi rather than Kokichi butting in on his own outings and he also couldn’t be blamed if he and Kokichi had become roommates in their third year of University. They knew each other and it was cheaper after all.

When University ended and both Kaito and Kokichi moved back to Japan, though to this day Kaito is still not sure what Kokichi studied, the other either having changed their major at least six time or had ended up with at least four degrees. Kaito had been quick to reconnect with his sidekicks almost as soon as he landed in Japan.

They had been waiting for him at the airport and he was glad that they had stayed together, Himiko was part of their group now forming a little trio with them and the small magician was right there with them to greet him surprising Kaito that it wasn’t just him and Kokichi who had gotten close after Hopes Peak.

The look of the three of their faces when Kokichi had walked up right along side Kaito was certainly something though. But after a slightly awkward car ride from the airport the trio that Kaito had once formed with his sidekicks had evolved into a group of five.

After that though Kaito and Kokichi still continued to spend time with each other, even though Kaito had gotten his sidekicks back and Iruma had suddenly appeared around Kokichi again. Having Kokichi around even with his old friends available again had been… nice. He was too familiar with Kokichi at this point to simply cut him out of his life and it was good to have someone with the same flow of time as him.

With all his astronaut training and briefings and missions to go to space it sometimes felt as though Kaito’s life on earth and with his friends were constantly put on pause while the others moved on without him and he’d come back to find things ever so slightly different than when he had left due to the day to day that he had not been there for.

Kokichi, surprisingly was an actor now and a famous one at that, was the only one who’s life had as much comings and goings at Kaito having to constantly go off out of town or out of the country for some filming or premier or interview or having to change his sleep schedule in order to fit whatever kind of scenes needed to be taken care of. Just like Kaito the lives of the others would move on without Kokichi until he came back to insert himself there.

With Kokichi it barely felt like Kaito had missed anything and acting was… good for him at least Kaito thought so. Kokichi was finally putting his over dramatic nature and ability to show whatever expression he needed to and make people feel what he wanted them to, to good use in a way that actually helped people. Even Kaito had to admit the movies Kokichi had been part of were good.

It might have been one night where he, Kokichi, Maki, Shuichi and Himiko were all sprawled around various different places in Kokichi’s living room watching one of Kokichi’s movies while listening to him make fun of his co stars that Kaito realized that Kokichi had become a solid part of his life and he continued to be even through every crazy thing that happened to them, like when Kaede had suddenly shown up at a coffee shop they all liked to hang out in, the first time they had seen her since Hopes Peak in a wedding dress and as a runaway bride.

Kaede ended up joining the group, moving in with Maki and Himiko to get back on her feet and Tenko ended up becoming part of their lives again as well. Having stayed close to Kaede after graduating bringing their group up to seven. It was weird how all of them fit together both practically still the same as they were in Hopes Peak and having changed so much. Kaede and Shuichi ended up re-exploring their almost relationship from all the way back from their high school years leading to and on again off again relationship that was making even Kaito tired of it but all their bumps in the road eventually led to a proposal and a wedding.

The practice wedding was great; Kaito was seeing old friends he hadn’t seen since high school that was until Kokichi started making jokes about marriage as a concept and Iruma had to open her big mouth.

“Oh shut up you little twink, you’re just saying that because no one in their right mind would marry you!” a completely smashed Iruma yelled across the table despite Kiibo and Gonta trying to calm her down and stop her from causing a scene much to the inventors own protests.

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing with her but I can’t exactly see anyone wanting to spend the rest of their life with you.” Maki noted stirring her cocktail and looking a bit tipsy herself.

There was a moment of silence from Kokichi before he scrunched up his face in mock anger turning away, “whatever! Marriage is for chumps anyway, like I’d ever want to get married!” Kokichi stated matter-of-factually before downing his drink and getting up to leave.

“Good because there’s no one around crazy enough to propose to you!” Iruma called after him, tripping over herself and barely being caught by Gonta in time.

The others continued on with their conversations as Kiibo tried to get Iruma to drink water; this was just another interaction with Iruma and Kokichi being… themselves. Though maybe it was simply because of how long Kaito had known Kokichi but it was impossible for him not to notice the slight tinge of hurt underneath Kokichi’s words and Kaito’s legs were already moving to follow him before the astronaut even knew what he was doing.

‘This is what happens when everyone drinks’, Kaito thought to himself with a sigh ‘any chance of a peaceful night goes out the window.’

He found Kokichi on a balcony just outside overlooking the view, “the stars are really clear tonight,” Kaito noted announcing his presence as Kokichi tended to respond better when he could tell people were coming Kaito’s voice sounding obviously pleased as his eyes picked out the constellations.

“Oh course Kai-chan would be happy about something like that,” Kokichi noted dismissively before groaning “you owe me so many hours of my life back for all those ‘stargazing’ events you’ve dragged me to”

“Hey those were great! Stargazing is an excellent way to spend a night” Kaito defended remembering all the times he’d dragged his telescope to the top of his and Kokichi’s apartment building back in university and dragged Kokichi along with him. Kokichi left Kaito’s defense with a scoff and an eye roll though.  
  
“Please, Friday night and doing nothing but stargazing? Talk about sad,”

“Hey you were there and you had fun too!” Kaito yelled before falling silent feeling a bit awkward as he remembered why Kokichi came out here in the first place, sighing while he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry about those guys, they’ve had too much to drink they don’t know what they’re saying-“ Kaito began before Kokichi put up a hand to wave away his words dismissively.

“No they have a point, I mean half the time I don’t even want to spend the rest of my life with me so why would anyone else right?” Kokichi joked as Kaito tilted his head to the side to give the other a confused look.

“What are you talking about, you’re already going to be around for the rest of my life,” Kaito noted and Kokichi froze in the middle of his movements giving Kaito a shocked and confused look.

“Huh?”

“Well yeah! It’s like now with Shūichi and Kaede your friends are always going to be there for you. I can’t really imagine my life without you there to form some kind of chaos and you’ve got to be there for things like my own wedding and other big events,” Kaito said as he grinned as he have Kokichi a thumbs up, “don’t do running off on me yet there’s still a whole lot more everyone’s got to see me accomplish!” Kaito promised, as movement seemed to return to Kokichi.

Kokichi’s expression was unreadable for a fraction of a second for it fell into a slightly fond grin “Ha! As if Kaito hasn’t already peaked!” Kokichi joked while Kaito spluttered at the insult not having been prepared for it.

“Hey I’m only getting started!” Kaito yelled as Kokichi laughed and gave him a playful shove.

“Whatever space cowboy I’ll be looking forward to seeing what you do next then if you insist on having me in your life,” Kokichi said dismissively and dramatically as though it was a favor Kokichi was begrudgingly giving Kaito a favor. Kaito prepared to yell at him but Kokichi was already running back inside a mischievous grin on his face from having teased him.

 

* * *

 

Kaito wasn’t expecting to see Kokichi again that night but he later found him wondering around the halls on the floor of the hotel where everyone’s rooms were.

“Hey Kokichi what are you up to?” Kaito called grabbing Kokichi’s attention; as soon as Kokichi caught sight of him he grinned and help up a large bottle of champagne shaking it slightly in presentation.

“Grabbed this from the bar strawberry champagne, it reminded me of Himiko-chan so I wanted to see if I could get her drunk,” Kokichi explained with a grin as Kaito sighed.

“Don’t get Himiko drunk man, besides she went off with Angie somewhere,” Kaito told him and at the information Kokichi deflated slightly as he realized he wouldn’t be able to perform any mischief in what was left of the night.

“Well damn what am I supposed to do with this then?” Kokichi complained giving the bottle a scrutinizing glare before he turned his attention back to Kaito with a raised eyebrow, “do you want to drink it with me?”

 

* * *

 

  
“I’m getting married today! Woo!” Shuichi yelled in excitement clearly beside himself with joy as he burst into Kaito’s hotel room.

“…Morning Shuichi,” Kaito greeted from his bed taking care that only his top half was visible, an arm placed carefully over the covers to make sure everything on the right side of the bed was hidden.

“I’m getting married! Today!” Shuichi repeated in excitement clearly building himself up, the scene made it so that Kaito couldn’t stop the slightly fond smile on his face from forming at his sidekick’s excitement, he’d come so far from that shy detective that would hide behind a hat back in Hopes Peak.

“Yeah you are!” Kaito encouraged, though he made sure to stay still, still conscious about the position of the covers and blankets.

“Woo hoo!” Shuichi called as he exited the room probably to express his excitement to Maki or someone else.

Despite how happy he was for Shuichi, he couldn’t help but sigh in relief as the door shut behind him leaving him alone… well not quite alone, Kaito thought as Kokichi pushed off the covers he had been hiding under with a slight look of panic in his eyes.

“Do you think he knew I was here!?”

 

* * *

 

  
They didn’t talk about it afterwards, they tried to, kind of, but every attempt only led to panicked discussions that never got them everywhere until they didn’t have time to talk as they had to get ready to help with the wedding.

They ended up walking down the aisle at the start of the ceremony side by side, Kaito as the best man and Kokichi as one of Kaede’s bridesmaids. As they fell into line with each other Kaito suddenly realized how much they would be paired closely together this wedding from the various queues and seating plans.

It hadn’t felt like much of a big deal at the time but now Kaito was painfully aware of Kokichi’s presence and where he was, how close he was more than ever.

“… what we did last night was…” Kaito tried whispering as they walked down the aisle together as the wedding ceremony began, unable to hold in the conversation they should have had the moment they realized what they did.

“stupid,” Kokichi finished voice filled in agreement a slight laugh at the disbelief over what had happened.

“Yeah, I mean… totally... crazy! Stupid…” Kaito agreed a slight laugh of his own as Kokichi nodded along.

“What were we thinking?” Kokichi continued looking tempted to shake his head at their actions but not wanting to give away to the other wedding patrons that anything was wrong.

“… I’m coming over tonight though right?” Kaito couldn’t help but ask and there was a moment of silence before Kokichi answered.

“Oh yeah definitely”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a lot of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. growing up. Wow I can't believe Oumota week is done! This is my first time participating in a fandom event and it was really fun, I had a lot of fun with this last prompt so maybe I'll do something else for it one day, who knows.
> 
> For the record Himiko would figure out about Kokichi and Kaito first the same way Joey did, Kaede would be second the same way Rachel found out, Tenko would be third the same way Phoebe found out and Maki and Shuichi would be Ross.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Oumota weekend and I'm super excited for it you can follow the event and what everyone's doing for it here https://oumota-events.tumblr.com/


End file.
